1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a method of controlling operations of the same, and a network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a method is known for displaying a QR code (registered trademark) on a screen of an apparatus when a problem has occurred in the apparatus, the QR code is then read using a smart device, and information concerning the problem is obtained from the read QR code (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-107571).
However, in this method, although information concerning a problem, for example, information for dealing with a problem that has occurred in an apparatus to be utilized has been thus obtained in a smart device, it may be impossible to display the obtained information on a screen of the smart device in a manner suitable for the display capability of the smart device. That is, a display capability such as a screen size, a resolution of a screen and so forth depends on each smart device. Therefore, only by displaying the obtained information on the screen of the smart device as it is, the displayed information may be such that, the information cannot be easily read, a drawing or the like included in the information cannot be displayed, or the like, depending on the display capability of the smart device.